Without You
by 0o0Pink Crystal Springs0o0
Summary: oneshot...based on the song without you in rent...just an idea i got...R


_((this is just a oneshot I came up with I hope you like it…yes…I know its sad…here it goes…without you…it's almost like a music video…or a commercial…no it's not a trailer for something…check out my full length story…Confused?...so far there are 9 chapters…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows._

Miley sits up in bed. "He's gone," she said aloud, trying to grasp the meaning of the word gone. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it. The love of her life was gone. _  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom,  
the children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you._

Miley climbed out of bed, a single tear dripping from her beautiful eyes. She looked out of her window, at the ocean, at the horizon, where somewhere out there, he was sitting on it, off in a "better place"._  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

What is the real meaning of better place? Miley asked herself. She slid out her window onto the balcony where she sat and watched the waves of the ocean crashing against the beach. Everything was still normal. The waves still splashed and the sun still rose and set, without him to ever see them again._  
Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves._

Miley's hair ruffled in the wind as she felt the wind on her face, the winds of loss. She was now all alone. There was nobody for her anymore. There was nothing for her here. _  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash._

She silently climbs down the side of the balcony and feels the sand on her skin, the same sand, except he'd never walk upon it again. _  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you._

How could everything be so normal? Didn't they understand he was gone? The world definitely wasn't shaking with sadness and mournfulness. How could it be this way? He was dead. Why couldn't anybody see that?_  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

"I can't live without him," Miley whispered, crying. She grabbed the sand and let it fall through her fingers. He was falling through her fingers. If she could only grasp them. She snatched the air, the clean, ocean air. He was gone. _  
The world revives,_

Miley ran towards the rock over the ocean that she had a habit of sitting on. She prostrated herself upon it, sobbing. His soul was in the sea, with his body, with his plane. He was Jake. He would live forever. He was invincible. In just a second he would emerge from the water and pull her sobbing figure into his arms._  
Colors renew,_

She lied there, waiting. Her love would emerge to comfort her as he always did. Where is he? She lied there, waiting for him to rise from the ocean blue, take her hand, and look into her eyes, erasing the pain and suffering searing through her, ripping her apart._  
But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue_

If he didn't come to her, than she would go to him. She sat up, throwing herself off the edge into the water. She swam around, searching, the salt stinging her eyes. It was just the lonely ocean. _  
Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._

There it was something was there, bathed in the blue light, beckoning her to come to it. She swam eagerly, into the depths, deeper, and deeper…_  
Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walks, the lungs breathe._

She reached the blue light, surrendering to it. It reached its hand, wanting her to take it. _  
The mind churns!_

Miley's hair ruffled in the water, suspended. She needed no air. All she needed was what was in front of her, wanting to pull her into the beyond. The light illuminated. All she could see was the hand, reaching out to her to pull her away. _  
The mind churns!_

All around her was the deep blue sea. She must have been miles away from shore. The crystal sunlight was gone. The only light was the blue lighted person, her shining light in the gloomy darkness._  
The heart yearns!_

She yearned to follow the light as it led her on. She wanted the nothingness, the beyond. She had desperately yearned for it for a week, now.

_The heart yearns!_

She grasped the hand, beginning to effortlessly fly smoothly through the water, deeper, deeper, farther, farther._  
The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
'Cause I die, without you._

After what seemed like hours, illuminated by light, a large figure came into her view, an airplane, sunken in the water. The light pulled her inside, to wear her love was. She could feel his cold, frozen body, limp, lifeless. She felt herself grabbing it, clenching it to herself. Reunited at last._  
Without you._

She lay down next to it. She would stay with it forever. She would never leave him, her love. She would stay with him forever._  
Without you._

She began to feel the light come closer, engulfing her, leading her. Warmth and peace spread through her. She was with her love again, and she'd never be parted. _  
Without you_

She surrendered to the beyond, the peace, where she would once again be united in life and love with Jake Ryan.

_((I hope you liked it…I take a lot of writing classes at school…and this was a lesson and I used this song…I love it so much…I OWN NONE OF THIS...well except the writing of course…all the unitalicized stuff is mine…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


End file.
